Czy to było konieczne?
by Lady Autor
Summary: Sama nie do końca wiem co to jest. Trochę Sabriela, odrobina Wincesta (ale zupełnie nieszkodliwa), mały genderbender, normal-life AU.


Byłem najzwyklejszym chłopakiem z liceum. Zbytnio się nie wyróżniałem spośród innych, może poza dobrymi ocenami. Ah, i moim starszym braciszkiem, w którym była zakochana większa część szkoły. I nie mam tu na myśli samych przedstawicielek płci pięknej, kilku chłopaków też nie mogło mu się oprzeć. I jak przy Deanie mogłem się wybić w towarzystwie? Nie mogłem. A przynajmniej nie potrafiłem. Nie przeszkadzało mi to zbytnio. Uczyłem się pilnie, nawet po szkole, a gdy wujek Bobby chciał żebym mu pomógł w warsztacie, siedziałem z nosem w książkach udając że jestem zbyt zajęty. Podczas nauki w liceum, miałem kilka dziewczyn, ale to nic poważnego, moje związki nie trwały dłużej niż kilka miesięcy. Każdy dzień wyglądał mniej więcej tak samo. I każdy się tak samo dłużył. Do czasu gdy ją po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem. Minęliśmy się na korytarzu, spędziłem trzy lata w tej szkole i nigdy wcześniej jej nie zauważyłem, co przy tej zniewalającej urodzie było niemożliwe. Pojawiła się znikąd niczym anioł. Jej długie, karmelowe włosy, rozwiane w artystycznym nieładzie cudownie falowały, gdy się poruszała. Jej śliczne zielone oczy posyłały mi zalotne spojrzenia. I to wszystko w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund jakie zajęło jej przejście obok mnie.

Drugi raz zobaczyłem ją jeszcze tego samego dnia. Tym razem stała na tyle blisko mnie, że zdążyłem zauważyć iż jest ode mnie o jakieś trzydzieści centymetrów niższa, ale tak już bywa kiedy się ma prawie dwa metry… Udało mi się też poczuć jej zapach. Używała anyżowych perfum, pachnących niebiańsko. Ale dopiero za trzecim razem, jakiś tydzień po tym jak ją pierwszy raz spotkałem, przy powrocie ze szkoły, byłem w stanie do niej zagadać.

- Hej – powiedziałem, starając się przybrać jak najbardziej naturalny ton – Jestem Sam

- Bree – uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Do mnie. Uśmiechnęła się. Wow. Tak wygląda jeszcze piękniej – Czemu się tak na mnie patrzysz? Mam coś między zębami? – i zaczęła nerwowo pocierać rękawem o szczękę.

- Hah, nie. Tylko… Eh, jesteś nowa, prawda? Nigdy cię wcześniej tutaj nie widziałem. A trudno byłoby cię nie zauważyć, w sensie wiesz…  
>- I jak tam dzień w szkole, braciszku? Oh, widzę że masz towarzystwo… Dean Winchester. – Tak właśnie moje, już i tak marne, szanse na podryw zostały zniszczone – Nie wiem czy Sammy ci mówił, ale jestem jego sensem i miłością życia w jednym – po czym złapał mnie za rękę i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. Jeśli wcześniej miałem jakieś choćby minimalne szanse u niej, to teraz jestem z niczym.<br>Bree powiedziała że niestety (w świetle rozwijających się wydarzeń, może jednak na szczęście), ale musi już iść i zostawiła mnie i mojego brata samych.

- Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? – powiedziałem urażony.

- To jest ta laska do której wzdychasz od jakiegoś tygodnia? – zapytał Dean patrząc za oddalającą się dziewczyną – Muszę przyznać, że niczego sobie. Gdybym nie spotykał się z Cat, nie zostawiłbym ci wolnej ręki w kontaktach z tą małą.  
>- Czy to co przed chwilą zrobiłeś nazywasz „dawaniem mi wolnej ręki"? – wyrwałem dłoń z uścisku brata, bo dopiero teraz zauważyłem że staliśmy tak już od jakiegoś czasu – Sądzisz, że mi pomagasz? Oj, uwierz że ani trochę!<p>

- Może po prostu nie zauważasz, że nie jesteś heteroseksualny?! Ona jest jednym z wyjątków dla ciebie, ale po jakimś czasie i tak zdasz sobie sprawę, że czegoś jej brakuje. Czegoś pomiędzy nogami, a wtedy wspomnisz moje słowa.

Nie odzywałem się do Deana przez całą drogę powrotną, a on tylko patrzył się drogę przed nami, prowadząc Impalę odziedziczoną po ojcu i od czasu do czasu uśmiechał się w przestrzeń.

Następnego dnia podczas lunchu, Bree siedziała przy stoliku z Cat. Mój kochany braciszek nadal nie odpuszczał i przysiadł się do mnie, szczerząc zęby.

- Catherine też jest w to wmieszana? – zapytałem zirytowany.

- Ależ oczywiście, kochanie. Sądzisz, że mógłbym przegapić taką okazję do całkowitego zniszczenia ci kontaktów towarzyskich?

- Idiota – szepnąłem nadal w złym humorze. Dziewczyny patrzyły się w naszą stronę i najwidoczniej rozmawiały właśnie o nas. Nie było to zbyt przyjemne, zwłaszcza że Dean udawał że wgapia się we mnie maślanymi oczami, co mu niezbyt wychodziło. Wyglądał raczej jak wiewiórka z zatwardzeniem…

Miałem w zwyczaju siedzieć na stołówce do końca przerwy, więc brat szybko się znudził, musnął zewnętrzną stroną dłoni mój policzek na pożegnanie i poszedł. Zostałem sam na sam z sałatką. Eh, bardzo romantycznie. Po jakimś czasie z zamyślenia wyrwała mnie Ona, która jak się okazało, stała tuż przy moim stoliku. Z, pięknym jak zwykle, uśmiechem powiedziała:

- Cat próbowała mnie w ten cały twój związek z Deanem wkręcić, ale ja ją zbyt dobrze znam. Wychowywałyśmy się razem, wiesz? – przysiadła się do mnie.

- Byłyście sąsiadkami?

- Więcej. Jesteśmy siostrami i najlepszymi przyjaciółkami w jednym. Ona, jako że jest starsza, wcześniej poszła do liceum, ja z początku zupełnie gdzie indziej chodziłam, ale Cat mi powiedziała, że tutaj jest zdecydowanie lepiej. I muszę przyznać że ma rację… Wyciągnęłam od niej, że ty i Dean też jesteście rodzeństwem. Uff, jak dobrze że nie jesteście parą, to by było zbyt obrzydliwe. Hej, a w ogóle to Dean jest kilka lat starszy od ciebie, więc co on robi codziennie w naszej szkole, którą powinien już dawno skończyć?

Racja. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie ma on potrzeby przychodzić do naszego liceum, a mimo to widuję go praktycznie na każdej przerwie. Prawdopodobnie chodzi o Cat, i to właśnie powiedziałem Bree, choć wydawało mi się to niezbyt w stylu mojego brata. No cóż, może jednak tym razem naprawdę się zakochał?

- Robisz coś po szkole? – zapytałem

- Mhh, nie mam jeszcze żadnych planów…

I tak po lekcjach poszliśmy na spacer. Rozmawialiśmy trochę o rodzinie i naszych znajomych. Doszliśmy do parku. Zatrzymaliśmy się pod rozłożystym klonem. Ona tak blisko mnie. Jej twarz. Usta zbliżające się do moich. Zamknąłem oczy. Byłem w stanie poczuć jej oddech na własnych wargach. Już prawie. Nagle usłyszałem męski głos, brzmiący dziwnie znajomo. Zmusiłem się do otwarcia oczu i tak oto przede mną, zamiast pięknej kobiety, stał niski szatyn z ironicznym uśmiechem.

- Co kotku, nie poznajesz mnie? – Byłem za bardzo zdezorientowany, aby cokolwiek odpowiedzieć – Pomyśl trochę. Przypomnij sobie wszystko.  
>- Ale… Bree… szkoła… Dean… jak? Kim ty jesteś? – Nie byłem w stanie wydukać nic więcej.<p>

- Oj, nie udawaj że mnie nie znasz… - Nagle wszystko mi się przypomniało. Ja i Dean usłyszeliśmy w radiu o tajemniczych zgonach w Oklahomie, więc postanowiliśmy się tam wybrać, aby sprawdzić czy jest to sprawa dla nas. Okazało się, że to prawdopodobnie sprawka demonów. Pojechaliśmy do prawdopodobnie następnej ofiary. Ja wszedłem, a mój brat został rozsypując sól przed drzwiami. A potem…  
>- Gabriel – szepnąłem. – Archanioł Gabriel.<p>

- No, nareszcie załapałeś. Myślałem, że tak wykształcony koleś jak ty wpadnie na to od razu.

- Ale… dlaczego Bree? – czułem się coraz bardziej zagubiony

- Czyli nadal nie załapałeś… To skrót od mojego imienia. – zrobił minę jakby to było oczywistością. Niestety, dalej ma ten urok ze swojej kobiecej postaci.

- Nie rozumiem. Jakim cudem?

- Eh. Ga-BREE-el. Tyle starań poszło na marne. Czuję się urażony.

- Ja naprawdę chciałem cię wtedy pocałować…

- A nadal chcesz? – zapytał przybliżając się do mnie o pół kroku…

_fin._

Może to jednak było w miarę kanoniczne?

* * *

><p>Dedykuję tego fanfika Kankószowi, bez której powstałby on pewnie dopiero za rok.<br>Oraz specjalne podziękowania dla Natalii, która wymyśliła damską wersję od imienia Gabriel. Jesteście najcudowniejsze na świecie.


End file.
